


I love you, but do you love me?

by felicitys-rileym (felicitys_rileym)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitys_rileym/pseuds/felicitys-rileym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Lucas experience a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, but do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I love you? But do you love me? 
> 
> Summary: Lucas and Riley experience a fight. 
> 
> THANKS TO VIC FOR BEING MY PERSONAL CHEERLEADER 

 

"LUCAS FRIAR LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"

Riley could hear the cheers come from all over the house after the announcement came that Lucas had arrived to the party they were having after winning their first game for the basketball season. She gripped tighter onto Lucas's hand, as everyone had swarmed around them, all wanting to share their congratulations with the team captain.

Riley stood back from the crowd, watching everyone around her, feeling a sense of unease but forcing a smile on her face. If she was being completely honest with herself she hated coming to parties, especially when there was drinking involved, but this was for Lucas and she wanted to celebrate with him.

Besides Maya and Lucas promised to remain by her side the entire night.

Lucas finally gets away from his admirers, a smirk gracing his face. Riley smiles shyly at him as he makes his way to her side, placing a soft kiss her temple and looking down at her.

"You ok babe?"

Riley smiles, placing her hand in his and linking their fingers, Lucas frowns while he continues to look at her.

"I can remain sober with you; I don't need to celebrate."

Riley shakes her head, leaning up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his lips.

"No, this is your night. I will be fine; you have worked so hard. You deserve a night to let loose."

Lucas grins, pushing her up against the wall closest to them and kissing her, cupping her check softly as he leans his forehead against hers.

"I will have a couple of drinks, and then in about an hour we can leave and go and see that movie you want to see, because I would rather celebrate with you then stay here. I promise."

Riley stares into his eyes, seeing nothing but desire and love and she can feel herself melt. He kisses her again, deepening the kiss only to be interrupted by the cheers and hollers of Lucas's teammates.

"Go, I will find Maya." Riley says and pushes Lucas towards his friends, watching as he gets dragged towards the drinks. She watches from her spot for a while, before going off to find Maya.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Jess have you seen Lucas or Maya?" Riley asks two hours later.

Jess one of the cheerleader's points towards the backyard smiling at Riley

"They are both in the shed."

"Oh, ok thanks." Jess smiles and leaves Riley who starts making her way to where the shed was. Riley had lost both Maya and Lucas about an hour ago and she was beginning to feel out of place again.

As she pushed through people making out and talking she wished Farkle was there but he had a date with Smarkle and she hated having to rely on Farkle at parties all the time, she needed to learn how to cope by herself.

She quickly makes her way to the shed, already hearing the cheers coming and she squares her shoulders getting ready to push past all the drunken teenagers. She makes her way through the crowd and gets to the front just in time for Maya to scream and jump into Lucas's arm in excitement before watching Zay scull his drink. Riley grimaces as some dribbles down his chin, as she slowly starts to make her way to Lucas and Maya.

"RILEY!" Lucas yells as he spots her while Maya takes another shot and Zay's cups. Lucas pulls Riley into a hug sloppily kissing her. Riley can taste and smell the alcohol coming from Lucas and it took all she had to not be sick. She watches as Maya gets another ball in the cup and how Lucas high fives her in celebration. If Riley was being honest she didn't understand the idea of this game, she didn't get why so many people enjoyed beer pong.

She watches and waits until the end of the game, and observes Maya and Lucas hugging in celebration before wrapping her arms around Lucas.

"Hey so you wanting to head out? We could still probably make it to the last screening of the movie if we leave now."

Lucas glances down at Riley before glancing at Maya who is already setting up the next game.

"One more game?"

Riley internally sighs but nods her head, she didn't want to be the girl who made her boyfriend go home. She just hates how she feels like she only sees Lucas when they are with their friends now. She takes a step back as the game starts and she is really starting to feel uncomfortable, especially when she can see Lucas and Maya and everyone else becoming more drunk. She takes another look at her phone, seeing that it's been twenty minutes since they started the game and that the movie was already screening. She places the phone back into her bag before standing up and making her way to the front of the house, not even saying goodbye to Lucas or Maya seeing as they were busy.

* * *

 

Riley stands out the front wondering out if she should call her dad or not, but decides that it's a nice enough night for a walk. She barely made it a step of of the lawn when she heard him call her name and his hand grab hers.

"Riley, where are you going?"

Riley twirls around and snatches her hand back from his.

"Home Lucas." She growls not in the mood

Lucas gives her a puzzled expression at her tone "Why?"

"Because I am tired, I hate parties and I just want to go to bed."

Lucas can see Riley is becoming upset and tries to pull her into his arms, but she shrugs him off.

"Riley-"

"No Lucas! This happens all the time lately. You seem to make promises and dates but then something comes along and you break them for everyone else."

"That is not true." Lucas tries to deny but Riley is not having any of it.

"Yes Lucas it is! You suddenly seem to have forgotten about me, and you don't notice! I don't care that you drank tonight, I just care that you left me alone when you know I hate going to parties."

Lucas scoffs "I was with you most of the night!"

"No Lucas you weren't! I think I saw both you and Maya for about 40 minutes, the rest I was stuck talking to people who obviously don't know who I am other than the fact I am 'Maya Harts best friend' or 'Lucas Friar's girlfriend'. It turns out you and Maya were together the rest of the time playing beer pong. It's like you didn't even care that I wasn't there."

Lucas rolls his eyes, he knew that Riley still felt insecure about his friendship with Maya and the fact that in comparison Riley wasn't as popular, but since he had been drinking pretty heavily he started spewing things he would later regret.

"You still don't trust me or Maya! Maya and I have a life outside of you and we can't be there to hold your hand just because you feel uncomfortable."

"Lucas it's not about you and Maya, it's about the fact that you seem to always forget about me, and you don't care that I don't fit in with you and your group, it's like you don't even see me when we are with your friends."

"Riles my friends love you, Maya's friends love you."

Riley shakes her head "No they don't. They only put up with me because of you. I don' fit in because according to them I am not cool enough, because I don't act like you or Maya."

Lucas shakes his head, not believing that his friends would be like that.

"Riley you are being paranoid as per usual, look I don't want to fight with you, but it seems to me you are making this a bigger deal then it really is. Maya and I can't help it if you don't get along with our friends, we can't babysit you at every party and I need to focus on things other than you. You aren't always the center of my world."

Riley steps back feeling like her had been slapped in the face. She didn't want to be in the center of Lucas's world, she just wanted a part of his world, but lately all she felt was more like an outsider looking in. She wipes at her face finally noticing the tears and wraps her arms around her while clearing her throat.

"Right then, well I guess this is it. You made it clear where I stand in your life, so please just go back to the shed and enjoy the rest of the night without me ok."

Riley turns and walks away, feeling her heart break with every step. She gets about 10 feet before she stops and after a moment spins around to look at Lucas only to be met with an empty space.

Lucas didn't follow.


End file.
